Ripjaws
Ripjaws is a Piscciss Volann from the planet Piscciss. Appearance Ripjaws appears shares a number of traits of Earth aquatic life, alligators, eels, anglerfish and sharks . He has shark teeth, has a tail like a mermaid when underwater, and has a phosphorescent light on his head. He is able to breathe underwater, and is usually the best alien for to use in defeating water-based villains. Ripjaws can swim at high speeds with amazing agility, and can also withstand amazing pressure. His luminescent angler allows him to see in dark areas. Ripjaws can breathe on land depending on its age. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks like his original series self but with green eyes and his Infinimatrix is on his chest and colored green. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he looks kike his Omniverse self but his Infinimatrix symbol is on his chest. Abilities Ripjaws uses his claw-tipped fins and razor-sharp teeth to attack enemies with strength superior to a person. Similar to a snake's eating habits, Ripjaws can unhinge his lower jaw to swallow large objects in a single bite. He can transform his legs into a tail when he's underwater, by bringing both of his legs underneath the bla ck loincloth coming down. Weaknesses Ripjaws's greatest weakness is his inability to stay out of water from too long, requiring water to keep him from dehydrating. As a result, Ben often takes action by claiming nearby water sources (e.g. hosepipes). Ripjaws has a pair of webbed feet inside his tail, which can temporarily keep him on land for a few minutes. There is a suit that allows Ripjaws to walk on land. The device covers the gills on his neck giving it water. With this Ripjaws can walk on land not worrying about the need of water and dehydrating. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He appears twice in Factorial Doom to swim at the beach. In Quest to Conquer, he fights Vilgax. Ben 10: Ultimate Heroes Miguel 10: pokeyugifusion He has the body and face of the gem knight tourmaline, the legs, and teeth of ripjaws, and the wings of dustox. John Smith 10 Ripjaws appears as one of John's original 10 aliens. Appearances *Techadon Resistance (first appearance) *The Omnitrix (x4) *Wes Out *Back With a Vengeance (John Smith 10) *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 2 (Used by Lucci and John) (goes Ultimate by Lucci) *The Purge (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) *They Lurk Below (John Smith 10) (used by Kevin) (goes Ultimate) Galactic Battle *Deep (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Alone (John Smith 10) *Trip to Naboo *Ultimate John (episode) (used by Ultimate John) Distant Worlds *Be Afraid of the Dark (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation) *Checkmate (John Smith 10) (in John's head and by Ultimate John) Phantom Watch *Wanted (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) *New Chess Pieces (episode) Ben 10 Ultimate Omniverse Ripjaws appears as one of 12 year old Ben's original 15 aliens. He looks like his OS self with slight differences. His lower jaw to his mid-chest is black. The fins on his arms and head are larger and are neon green in color. His eblows to his hands are black. His cloth has larger green lines. When in the water it becomes a tail similar to the one in Ultimate Alien. Appearances: *TBA Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Ripjaws looks like he does in Omniverse but with the Ultimatrix on his chest. He appears in A Fish in The Sea where he fights robotic seahorses. Appearances *A Fish in The Sea Ben 12 In Ben 12, Ripjaws looks like his OS self, except he has green eyes, he wears a black thingy that covers his chest, neck, and jaw. He wears wristbands and he has the Omnitrix on the center of his chest. Apperances *Eye of the Storm Den 10: Prototrix Adventures He looks exactly like in OS,but swampy green parts are reaplaced with dark blue parts. Ben 100 Ripjaws is one of the few aliens with clothes. Echo Echo Omnivurs: He has his origonal series look only green eyes, green Omnitrix and has a rounded head he appeared in "The Echo Team Begins". Gallery 100 0397.JPG|Ripjaws in BTROE Ben 10 Poster Ripjaws by Jackademus.jpg Ripjaws.gif Smripjaws.png|Ripjaws in Noah 10: Super Matrix. Ripjaws K10.PNG|Ripjaws in Kurt 10 133px-RipjawsUltimateAlien.png Ripjaws.jpg|Keith as Ripjaws RFRJ.png|Ripjaws in Rex 14 Dennis As Ripjaws.jpg|Dennis as Ripjaws Ripjaws Ben 100.png|In Ben 100|link=Ben 100 (Series) Category:Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Kurt 10 Aliens Category:Zorgatrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Two Idiots, One Life Category:Flame 10 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Omegatrix (Chris 12) Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Keith 10 Category:Ninja121 Category:John Smith 10 Category:Rex 14 Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Fish aliens Category:Amphibious Aliens Category:Kai 10 Category:Kai 10 Aliens Category:Zack 17 Category:Zack 17 Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Heroes Category:Piscciss Volann Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Ultimatrix aliens Category:Water Aliens Category:Strength aliens Category:Fish alien